


Just a normal evening with the boys

by BearMiya90



Series: OhMiya Family [4]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25665022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BearMiya90/pseuds/BearMiya90
Summary: Jun wanted to play slide. It was going well at first but...
Relationships: Ninomiya Kazunari/Ohno Satoshi
Series: OhMiya Family [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791487
Kudos: 13





	Just a normal evening with the boys

“Ki… Wakey-wakey…”

Kazu opened his eyes when he heard the squeaky voice of his youngest son. After lunch today, he watched Tom and Jerry with his sons. They fell asleep while watching so Kazu decided to take a nap with them. Seemed like his break time was over as one of them had woken up. 

Kazu raised himself from the futon and looked around the room to look for Jun. His youngest son should be sleeping next to him. However, when he woke up, Jun was nowhere near him. Instead, he was with Masaki. The toddler was trying to wake his brother by slapping his face. However, the action seemed to not affect Masaki. 

“Jun pon, what are you doing?” Kazu asked, approaching the toddler. 

“Ki… Papa… Wakey-wakey Ki,” whined Jun as he pointed at his brother. He looked at Kazu with teary eyes, pleading Kazu to wake Masaki for him. 

“Ki is sleeping. You play with Ki when he wakes up, okay,” Kazu softly told his son, hoping that Jun would not throw a tantrum. “How about playing with Papa?” 

Jun pouted. “Don’t want Papa… Want Ki!” 

Before Nino could stop him, the toddler started to bawl loudly. As always, when things didn't go as he wanted, Jun would always use his tears. It's proven to be working when both Sho and Masaki woke up in confusion because of the noise from Jun. 

"Papa…" Sho muttered, looking at Kazu confusedly. "Why is Jun-chan crying? Did Papa bully him again?" 

Kazu rolled his eyes. How could Sho think of him like that? Granted, he always teased Jun. But, this time, it wasn't his fault. 

Before Kazu could defend himself, Jun had stopped crying when he saw Masaki sitting on the futon. 

"Ki!" The toddler yelled happily and hugged his brother. Then, he pulled Masaki to the slide that Satoshi had just installed a few weeks ago. Kazu was against having the slide in the house initially. For him, it’s a waste of money because they could just go to the park to play slide. However, seeing how happy his sons were when they saw the slide, he changed his mind. 

Still sleepy, Masaki didn't complain at all. He simply let his younger brother lead him. Jun left him there and then ran towards Sho, pulling his hand this time and bringing him to the slide. 

Jun pointed at the stairs and then yelled. "Ki… Cho… Pway!"

Looking more awake, both Sho and Masaki hummed in agreement when they realized what their little brother wanted to do. Sho was the first to climb the stairs. Then, he slid down happily, laughing as he did so. Next, it was Masaki’s turn to climb and Jun was the last one. Unlike the other two who can slide by sitting up, Jun had to turn around to get down the slide. He still didn’t know how to slide like the other two. As a precaution, Kazu waited for them at the bottom to make sure nothing bad happened to his children. 

“Ki…” Kazu had to raise his voice when he realized Masaki was trying to climb the sliding board. “Use the stairs if you want to go up,” 

Masaki pouted but complied nonetheless. He climbed the stairs and then slid down normally. 

However… there was another problem. And the problem was…

Jun! 

Seeing his brother try to climb the sliding board, the toddler also wanted to do the same. But, Kazu's sharp eyes caught him and he quickly lifted the boy from the slide. 

"Use the stairs, Jun-chan," 

Jun shook his head. "Don't want," 

He got away from Kazu and ran as quickly as he could towards the slide. Thankfully, Sho stood in front of the sliding board, preventing Jun from climbing it. 

"Cho!" Jun whined. "Go!" 

But, Sho stood firmly, not budging from his position. Kazu stayed behind, wanting to see how Sho handled his little brother. It was a relief to know that he can rely on Sho. 

"It's dangerous, Jun-chan," Sho said and pointed to the stairs. "Use that," 

"No!" Jun screamed. "Want here!" 

He took a step towards Sho and pushed his big brother. But, Sho was not affected. Once again, Sho pointed to the stairs without saying anything. Jun glared at him before he looked around the room, searching for Masaki. Once he noticed Masaki was standing beside Kazu, he ran towards them. 

"Ki… hewp!" Jun used his puppy eyes on his older brother. "Cho bad," He pointed at the oldest. 

Unlike Sho, Masaki was usually softer towards Jun. That's why Jun always  _ bullied _ him to tidy the mess he made after playing.

Masaki, on the other hand, looked back and forth between his brothers. He didn’t know whose side to choose. Seeing that, Jun pouted before he let out the loudest cry Kazu had ever heard. He went to Kazu and asked his Papa to pick him up from the floor. Kazu easily complied. 

“Papa…” Jun wailed. “Cho bad… Ki bad…” 

Jun repeated those words as he cried, hugging Kazu closer around the neck with his small arms. Trying to calm the toddler, Kazu brought him to the kitchen. He wanted to distract Jun by feeding him. Before he left, Kazu asked both Sho and Masaki to play properly. He had faith that he could rely on Sho to properly take care of Masaki for a while. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


“Ki…” Sho called his younger brother who was watching his Papa and Jun. Once Masaki turned to look at him, he continued. “Let’s read a book,” 

Masaki nodded his head excitedly. As Masaki didn’t know how to read yet, Sho had to read the story for him. Sho had tried to teach him reading but it didn't go well. Masaki still couldn't recognize the characters. There were also a few words that Sho didn't know so he would ask his fathers to read those words. 

Sho pulled his younger brother to the bookshelf and then asked him to choose a book. Masaki looked at the books on the shelf, having a hard time deciding which book he wanted to read. Sho had read almost all the books for him. So, he knew all the stories. 

"Ki cannot choose," Masaki told him. "Sho nii-chan choose for Ki, please?" 

Sho nodded his head. He skimmed through the title of the book. One of them caught his eyes. The title of the book was Otousan. It was a book that Daddy bought for him yesterday so he hadn't read it yet. He took out the book. An eccentric monster was on the cover. He was curious to know what kind of story it was. 

"Let's read this," He told Masaki, who happily agreed. The two of them sat on the floor, ready to begin. However, before they could start, Jun suddenly appeared at the corridor leading to the kitchen. He wasn’t crying anymore. Instead, he was smiling happily as he waved his hands frantically, beckoning them to come to him. Sho was curious to know what had caused the toddler to be this happy when he was just crying a few minutes ago. 

“Ki… Cho… Come… Daddy call,” 

Ah, that would explain. A phone call from Daddy would definitely make Jun happy. Sho and Masaki quickly followed him to the kitchen so they could talk with Daddy. 

“They’re here!” Papa handed the telephone to him. Daddy’s face was on the screen. 

“Hello, Daddy!” The three of them chorused. 

“Hello, boys!” Daddy smiled at them. From the background on the video, Daddy was still in his office. “Did Papa bully you today?” 

All three of them shook their heads. Papa was really nice today. He didn’t tease them at all. 

“Did you guys fight?” Daddy asked. 

Jun nodded his head, pointing at both Sho and Masaki. “Cho bad… Ki bad,” 

“Really? What did they do?” 

“Hmm…” Jun looked at his Papa to help him explain what had happened. But, Papa only gave him a small smile without telling Daddy anything. 

“Sho nii-chan scold Jun,” Masaki looked down. “And Ki don’t help him,” 

“Jun wants to climb the slide. I stop him and he’s angry at me,” Sho explained the situation properly. He didn’t think he was at fault here. Papa also stopped Jun from climbing the sliding board so indeed, it wasn’t something that Jun should do. 

Daddy smiled at them. Sho had a feeling that Papa already told Daddy what happened and that’s why he wasn’t surprised to hear what happened. 

“Jun-chan… do you like playing slides?” Daddy asked. 

“Un!” Jun nodded his head. 

“If you like to play the slide, can you promise me that you will follow what Papa said?” Daddy said with a soft voice. Hearing that, Jun only pouted. However, he didn’t throw a tantrum this time. He simply nodded his head. It’s amazing how Daddy could easily make Jun obey him. 

“Good. I know Jun-chan is a good boy,” Daddy said. 

The pout on Jun’s face was now replaced by a big smile. “Jun good,” 

“Yes, Jun-chan is a good boy,” Papa agreed, repeating what Daddy had just said. 

“Sho chan and Ki…” Daddy called them softly and the two of them waited patiently for Daddy to continue. “Thank you for helping Papa taking care of Jun, ne?” 

“You’re welcome, Daddy,” Masaki said with a big smile. “Daddy, when Daddy home? Ki miss Daddy,” 

“I will be home soon,” Daddy answered. “I’m going to the store. Do you want anything?”

“Chocolates!” All three of them said in unison. 

“Lots of chocolates,” Masaki added. 

“Okay,” Daddy agreed. “Go and play in the living room, okay. Daddy wants to talk with Papa for a while,” 

“Bye-bye, Daddy,” The three of them waved at their Daddy. 

“See you soon, okay?” Daddy said, sending a flying kiss to them. 

Sho brought his two brothers to the living room, leaving his Papa to have some privacy with Daddy. As Jun didn’t like to listen to a story, Sho decided to play ball with the two of them. He would read the story later. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Jun was still crying when Kazu brought him to the kitchen. At the same time, his phone was ringing. He wanted to ignore the phone call at first. However, when he glanced at the clock and realized it was time for Satoshi’s daily phone call, he quickly put the toddler on his chair and took out his phone from the pocket. Indeed, it was a call from Satoshi. 

“Jun-chan, it’s your Daddy,” Kazu told his son as he answered the call. Jun’s face immediately brightened when he heard that. 

“Daddy! Jun want Daddy!” Jun exclaimed. Kazu stuck his tongue out at him, not letting him see the phone. 

“Papa bad!” Jun pouted. Kazu flicked his nose in return. It seemed like Jun was once again in a good mood when Kazu put the phone in front of him. 

A soft chuckle could be heard from the other end of the line. 

“Hello, Jun-chan!” Satoshi greeted. “I don’t see Sho-chan and Ki. Can you call them for me?” 

“Un!” Jun looked at Kazu and then raised his hands, asking to be put down from the chair. Kazu did as he requested, laughing as he saw the way Jun ran. His youngest son was so cute!

“Did you bully our sons today?” Satoshi asked, distracting him from watching Jun. 

“Nope…” Kazu answered. “I’m a nice guy today,” 

“Really?” Satoshi doubted him. “Then, why do I see tears on Jun? Did he cry?” 

“He fought with Sho chan,” Kazu explained. He told Satoshi what happened earlier. Just as he finished telling his husband, Jun came back, bringing Sho and Masaki with him. 

Satoshi talked with their sons and Kazu simply watched them with a smile. His husband asked about what happened earlier and Jun, once again, accused Sho and Masaki of treating him badly. When Satoshi sided with his brothers, Jun only pouted without throwing a fit this time. That’s a relief. Kazu kept on wondering how Satoshi could easily handle their youngest son. 

Then, his husband sent all three of them to the living room, asking for some privacy with Kazu. He hoped it would be quick. Even though he could count on Sho to look after Masaki and Jun, he was still worried to leave them without supervision for a long time. Masaki wouldn’t cause too much trouble but Jun was unpredictable sometimes. 

“Do you want to cook today?” Satoshi asked. “Or do you want me to buy our dinner tonight?” 

“I’ll cook,” Kazu informed him. It’s a waste of money to buy dinner. He would only ask Satoshi to buy if he was too tired to cook. “What do you want to eat tonight?” 

“You,” Satoshi teased him. 

Kazu only rolled his eyes. “Be serious, Satoshi. Or, I will not cook your portion tonight,” 

“Anything, my dear Kazunari,” Satoshi answered, sounding sappy. “I love everything that you cook,” 

“If you said so, I will make Oyakodon tonight,” 

“Sure… that sounds delicious. Do you need anything?” 

Kazu thought for a while. Hmm… they had gone for groceries shopping a few days ago. Everything was fully stocked. So, there’s nothing he needed right now. Except for one. 

“I just need you to be here as soon as possible,” He answered with a shy smile. 

“Awh… do you miss me, Kazu?” 

“Of course,” 

“I’ll be heading home soon,” Satoshi assured him. “Anyway, my mother invited us to dinner on Friday. She wants the boys to sleep in her house during the weekend,” 

“Hmm…” Kazu had no problem to go to his mother-in-law’s house but to spend the whole weekend there? He didn’t want to do that. 

“Can we just sleep there on Friday?” Kazu tried to negotiate. 

However, the response he got was a chuckle from his husband. 

“If you don’t want to stay over, it’s okay. Mom just wants the boys,” 

Kazu frowned, trying to understand what Satoshi had meant by that. Hmm… Something fishy was going on. Did Satoshi ask his mother to take care of the boys so that they could be alone? 

Without wasting any second, he asked his husband the question he had in mind. 

“No,” Satoshi quickly denied. “My Mom called and asked why we haven’t visited her for a while. Then, she offers to take care of the boys so we could have some time alone. This Saturday is our anniversary, right?” 

Their anniversary? Nino glanced at the calendar for confirmation. 

Ah... Satoshi was right. It’s their anniversary this Saturday. How could he forget about it? 

Kazu tried to remain neutral so that Satoshi wouldn’t know that he forgot about their anniversary and he hadn’t bought anything for Satoshi. Well, let’s buy online stuff later and hopefully, it would arrive before Saturday. Or, he could just go shopping with the boys tomorrow. Hmmm, that was better. 

“Are you okay with it?” Satoshi asked once again, breaking Kazu out of his trance. 

“Hmm… If your mother is okay with it… why not?” Kazu shyly agreed. Sho and Masaki had slept in his mother-in-law’s house before. So, he didn’t think it would be a problem. As for Jun, it would be a new experience for him. 

“I will tell my mother about it. Thanks, Kazu!” 

“But… Let’s sleep there on Friday. We will leave them after breakfast on Saturday and then come to get them on Sunday morning,” 

“Sure, anything you…”

Satoshi trailed off when they heard a loud noise coming from the living room. Hmm… what happened this time?

“I should check on them,” Kazu said. “See you later, honey. Love you so much, Satoshi,” 

“Love you too, Kazunari” 

They ended the call and Kazu quickly dashed to the living room to see what the boys were up to this time. What he saw wasn’t what he expected. Jun had climbed onto Masaki, laughing happily as if Masaki was his horse. Sho tried to persuade him to get down but Jun ignored him. 

“Jun-chan…” Masaki whimpered. “Ki want to go to the washroom. Can Jun-chan go down?” 

“No!” Jun smacked Masaki’s shoulder. “Go, Ki, go!” 

Kazu shook his head to see them. Ah, another typical evening with the boys. Before anything bad happened, he better acted quickly and made sure Jun get down from Masaki. 

  
  
  



End file.
